Elmer Fudd x Grilled Cheese
by whymypphurt42069
Summary: Elmer Fudd goes on a grand adventure with his family to the State Fair.
1. Chapter 1: A Crash and Burn

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the Looney Tunes franchise or Warner Bros., this was purely made as a joke.**

**Chapter 1: A Crash and Burn**

**MARCH 2, 1950**

**Elmer Fudd's POV**

"Elmer...Elmer..." My mother says in a tender voice. I slowly open my eyes. She's wearing her Sunday outfit, which she usually only wears on strolls in the park or other outdoor activities. I don't know why she's wearing it on a... THURSDAY?! I look over at my clock. "It's 9:15! I'm gonna be late for school!", I say as I spring up out of my bed and rip through my dresser. My mom stops me and says, "Elmer, it's your tenth birthday! Your father and I have decided to spend the day with you, so you will not be going to school. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast." She closes the door and goes downstairs. _Gee, _I thought, _it's my tenth birthday! _I was fascinated for some reason that I'd been alive for a decade. I put on a red cap, a yellow t-shirt and some denim jeans.

As I come down for breakfast, I can smell the beautiful aroma of buttred sausage links, crispy bacon, and scrambled eggs. My stomach rumbles as I sit down at the dining room table. Mom puts my plate in front of me and pours some orange juice into my glass. Across the table, Dad's reading a newspaper while sipping a cup of coffee, grinning from time to time. I'm assuming he's reading the comics. I quickly gobble down my meal, and we all head outside for the station wagon.

"Where are we going?", I asked mom.  
"It'll be a surprise honey."  
It was a nice, sunny day. After about 15 minutes, we slow to a stop. I look outside and-  
"It's the fair!" I yell in delight. I couldn't wait to go on all of the rides. Mom pays for our tickets, and we all head into the great wonderland. Dad suggests we should start slow and easy on the ferris wheel, worried he'll throw up.

The ferris wheel is bright blue and white, and almost taller than all of the rides at the fair. We give our tickets to the operator, and we rise up in the ferris wheel. It looked amazing from up here! I could see every ride. One of them caught my attention the most: the sky drop. It looked very thrilling, to slowly rise up and come flying down! I begged my mom to take us there, and she finally gave in.

We make our way over to the sky drop, and I can smell the tasty popcorn and corndogs as we pass. _Maybe Pop'll buy us some popcorn after this, _I think to myself. Once again, we give the operator our tickets, and get on the ride. We have to get on the other side of the ride because there were so many people. "Alright everyone, make sure to buckle up and pull the headlock down...", the operator continues speaking loudly through a megaphone. I reach my hand out to pull out the seat belt and-

_**Jammed.**_

I try to pull down the headlock and-

_**Jammed.**_

Terrified, I try to ask mom or dad to help, but the operator is too loud. The ride starts. My heart is racing. Again, I scream for help, but the ride is too loud, and everyone was already too focused on the ride, anxiously waiting for it to plummet. _Halfway there. _My life flashes before my eyes. I see myself holding a shotgun, running after... what looks like a very tall rabbit. I also see me eating... a sandwich filled with cheese? Ew. I was too caught up in my thoughts when I

Heard.

The ride.

Stop.

As the ride plummets 80 miles an hour, I am sent flying up in the air. It wasn't nearly as pleasant seeing the fair up here. I stop in the middle of the air, and come plummeting down 90 miles an hour, getting faster each second! I say my final goodbyes. I crash into a hotdog stand, smashing my jaw and limbs. All I heard were screams for a few seconds.

And then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

**SEPTEMBER 19, 1950**

**ELMER FUDD'S POV**

When I first woke up in the hospital, I couldn't see anything, nor could I move or feel anything. I couldn't really do anything other than hear what was going on around me. Often, I overheard conversations between the nurses working here, and I started the piece together what happened. It was difficult trying to tell what they were saying because everything was muffled. I eventually figured out parts of their conversations because I heard certain bits before like "6 months" and "severe brain damage". I wish I had never gone on that ride. I wish I could just undo all of this. I wish we had stayed inside and played a game like Monopoly, even though I think that the game is boring, it's sure better than this.

**OCTOBER 5, 1950**

I'm finally able to open my eyes, although everything is extremely blurry. I still can't move. I feel like I'm going to go crazy, it's like I'm stuck in a prison, each of my limbs chained to a 200-pound iron ball. I barely feel someone squeeze my hand. Of course, all I can see is a blurry figure, but I recognize that long, brown hair. It's my mom. I hear her muffled cries echo in the quiet hospital.

"_Elmer, I'm sorry! I never wanted this to happen!"_

I want to scream, jump out of the bed and hug her so tight, say "I love you" 1000 times and more. But I can't. All I can do is feel the tears drip down my face. For now, I have to wait, imprisoned in my mind.

**OCTOBER 29, 1950**

My sight and hearing are a little better now, and I can make quiet noises with my mouth, but not words. Since I can still barely move, my vocal cords don't have much space to move around, and it's hard to move my lips and tongue. While for now I am still imprisoned, I will soon be free.

**NOVEMBER 23, 1950**

Usually, it's only about 20-something days when I wake up, but this time, it was a whole month. I feel a little more rested and at ease, and my mental chains feel lighter. I move and feel a whole lot more, and I can even speak a bit! My sight and hearing have gotten better, too. The nurse tells me to get up and try to walk around. As soon as I do that, of course, I stumble and fall, knocking all sorts of things over. It felt like I was walking on stilts. My feet wobbled and trembled, but I managed to take a few steps around the room. I apologized for causing so much damage-

_Wait, do I have a lisp now?_

"Sowwy_"_

The nurse frowned, and explained, "When you crashed into that hotdog stand, Elmer, you severely injured the left hemisphere of your brain, which controls speech. You're extremely lucky to only get out with a lisp, rather than losing speech entirely."

There's a knock on the door. Slowly, Mom and Dad come in. As soon as Mom sees me sitting on the bed, she bursts into tears. "I thought you were going to die, Elmer! I'm so happy!" I finally rip free of the chains, burst over to mom and hug her so tight, tighter than a python. The nurse gives me crutches and dismisses us from the hospital. "Now," Mom says, "who's hungry?"


End file.
